Hearts Reset
by Kryptonite
Summary: Two years after the movie and Sarah's life has gone downhill. A pure J/S story (you're welcome) will be at least three chapters long, maybe longer. PG13 just to be safe. **FINISHED**
1. Anger Released

**Hearts Reset**  
  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson, the muppet master, and whoever else worked on the movie. I wish I could get a copy of the book/play but all I have are my fanfics and the movie. Go figure.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey. I just couldn't get this out of my head for three days so, here ya go. I just had to write it down. Otherwise it would have played in my head over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and... well... you get the idea. Please R/R and if you have to flame me, try to do it constructively please. If I did something wrong, point out specifics not generals, it would be much more helpful to my writing skills (which I desperately want to improve).  
  
  


~^###^~  


_  
_  
It's been almost two years since... The Time. Everything's just progressively gotten worse. It's not all bad. I still get to see Toby, and I've gotten tons of more freedom. Maybe I should start over.  
  
  
  
I was fifteen when I defeated the Labyrinth and saved my half brother Toby from the cruel, devious, and extremely cute Goblin King, Jareth. Ever since that night, Daddy's arguments with Elizabeth got progressively worse.  
  
  
  
She and Toby left a week before my sixteen birthday. Since then, daddy's started drinking on the weekends and bringing girls home with him. Girl's that look like they're only a few years older than me.  
  
  
  
When Elizabeth's relationship with my father was deteriorating, our relationship was getting better. She still let's me come over and play with Toby. He's getting to be such a big boy.  
  
  
  
School's going just as well as it did before the Time. I have no friends outside of my books, I still try out for the school plays and still get turned down. I've been able to keep my grades at the A range despite... everything that's been happening.  
  
  
  
Sarah. I'm leaving for a little while. I'll be back later.  
  
  
  
Okay daddy. I couldn't stop calling him that even though I wanted to slap him and ask why he was doing this to himself.  
  
  
  
To us. I picked up the phone and dialed a much memorized number. Please be home, please be home. When the answering machine clicked in I simply hung up. I wasn't about to leave a message asking Elizabeth if I could stay the night at her house.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth had picked up her life after she left my father like she had never been married to him. She had started dating almost immediately. Whenever she did, she asked if I could baby-sit Toby. Only now she paid me.  
  
  
  
Biting my lip, I did something I hadn't done for almost six months.  
  
  
  
Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo? I need you. I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer that it would still work.  
  
  
  
What's wrong Sarah? My heart leaped into my throat when I heard Hoggle's voice.  
  
  
  
I just needed to see you guys that's all. Can you stay here tonight? I... don't want to be alone.  
  
  
  
We'll have to ask Jareth. Hoggle said, starting to fade out. All the anger I had bottled up at my father burst out at my friends.  
  
  
  
If that's the way you feel never mind. I don't need you. I don't need anybody. I grabbed my coat and stormed out of my own room, out of my own house. How dare they!' I silently fumed. I knew I would regret my actions when I was thinking straight.  
  
  
  
I got a block away from the library before something bad happened. I almost got hit by a car, a black and gold trimmed Izuzu Trooper to be exact, because I wasn't paying attention.  
  
  
  
Luckily someone swooped in, almost literally, and save my life.  
  
  
  
Come now Sarah, you know better than that. The british voice sent chills down my spine, the mocking tone bringing back a time of my life I almost half wish I could forget.  
  
  
  
Leave me alone. I couldn't find the breath to make the sounds above a whisper.  
  
  
  
Is she okay? A small crowd had gathered around us and Jareth answered the question.  
  
  
  
She'll be fine. Just a little shaken. I'm going to take her home. Come on Sarah. He picked her up and carried me down the street and out of sight of the crowd before stepping into an alley and simply transporting to my bedroom.  
  
  
  
Lie down.  
  
  
  
Are you all right milady? Sir Didymus asked, jumping lightly onto the bed.  
  
  
  
Sarah okay? Ludo's deep, slow voice penetrated the haze around my thoughts.  
  
  
  
I'm okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it, honest.  
  
  
  
That's okay. Jareth reentered the room a glass.  
  
  
  
All right Huggle.  
  
  
  
Hoggle. Jareth waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
  
  
You and your friends can leave now.  
  
  
  
Will you be all right milady? Sir Didymus looked Jareth up and down with distrust.  
  
  
  
I'll be fine. Thank you. I called as the three faded out.  
  
  
  
Anything else I can get you? Only thing in the cupboards was hot chocolate. Jareth handed me the mug and pulled a chair next to my bed to sit down. I was touched by the show of kindness but I was very ready for some onslaught of something bad.  
  
  
  
Thank you. Why are you doing this?  
  
  
  
Doing what? Jareth leaned back in the chair, his trademark smirk playing across his face.  
  
  
  
Being nice, saving my life. Why?  
  
  
  
What would you have me do?  
  
  
  
Let me di- Let what happens, happen. I hadn't realized until just now how much I didn't want to be living here, living this nightmare of a life. I don't know if Jareth caught my almost slip.  
  
  
  
Why in the all the Underground would I let something like that happen to you? I simply looked at the wall, refusing to look at him and admit to this man what I really wanted. Sarah. He paused. Sarah, look at me.  
  
  
  
What? I didn't look at him until he reached an un-gloved hand to my face and forced me to look at him.  
  
  
  
I will never let anything harm you.  
  
  
  
A loud noise made us both jump. Sounds of raucous laughter and much stumbling was followed by some girl trying to giggle coyly. With a groan, I looked at the digital clock by my bed. I didn't realize that it was already eight o'clock. Dad had left at six.  
  
  
  
I was hoping he would stay out later.  
  
  
  
What was that? Jareth asked, a look of anger and annoyance flashing over his face. The noise got louder as my father and his date' came up the stairs to his room.  
  
  
  
Sarah! I'm home! As usual, my father came stumbling into my room for half a second to check on me. His whore came in behind him, not half as drunk as she appeared. Who're you? He tried to slur angrily.  
  
  
  
I saw the picture as he must see it. Me sitting up in bed, this strange man leaning over me, hands on my face, way too close for comfort.  
  
  
  
A friend. Who're you?  
  
  
  
That's my dad. I whispered, instantly ashamed, as I always was when daddy got this way.  
  
  
  
With a wave of his hand a crystal appeared in Jareth's palm and was instantly directed at my father. The crystal was thrown and my dad and the girl left my room without a backward glance.  
  
  
  
I'm sure under other circumstances I would have been very glad to meet him.  
  
  
  
Don't bet on it. I muttered but he overheard anyway.  
  
  
  
I won't.


	2. Stop That

**Hearts Reset**  
  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Labyrinth. Do. You. Understand?  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to Addie for the mistake in the last chapter. I thought I'd fixed that whole thing so thanks for pointing it out. Again, constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thanks to the other four people who have reviewed, it was so great. This chapter is for you guys.  
  
  


~^###^~  


_  
_  
Do you need anything else? Jareth asked, standing up and stretching his legs.  
  
  
No. I answered quietly. I thought he was just going to leave as everyone always did, without a second thought, but he surprised me. As always.  
  
  
If you need me, simply hold this crystal and call my name.  
  
  
Goblin King or Jareth? I tried to quip. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to.  
  
  
Jareth. He answered softly which made me look at him in surprise. His face had softened for just a moment before it hid back behind his mask of stone.  
  
  
Okay. The crystal he handed me was slightly murky and the instant it touched my hands, the fog turned a soft shade of moss green. Jareth took it back for an instant and handed it back.  
  
  
It had changed from a simple crystal, ha a crystal simple, into a smallish crystal on a thin, silver link chain.  
  
  
Thank you. I whispered. A light swish of wind told me he had left. His passing left a too-deep silence quickly broken by my father's after dark activities. Disgusted, I quickly stood up and turned my music on.  
  
  
Goblin King, Goblin King, take me away from this awful place. I muttered, remembering the story I had told Toby.  
  
  
But what no one knew, is that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl...' It almost seemed as if my story had been, or had come, true.  
  
  
I fell asleep thinking about the events of the day, and of the past two years.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Sarah what's the english homework? A human voice pulled me out of my reverie.  
  
  
Uh... It was just to find a book for a book report.  
  
  
Thanks. The boy walked away, relieved. That was all I was good for. Telling people their homework assignments. My life was pathetic.  
  
  
You're welcome. I muttered. No one cared after I told them what they wanted to know.  
  
  
I kinda felt like I was invisible. You know, this area of distorted space that you had to walk around but only took on a form when you needed something. It was cool sometimes, but not when someone bumped into me, looked back and straight through me.  
  
  
Half-sleep walking, I managed to get from the library to my next class without a hitch.  
  
  
Sarah, can you answer the problem? I absolutely hate math, and it hasn't gotten any easier.  
  
  
Uh... x equals... um...  
  
  
It would help if you at least tried to look at the problem before you attempted to quess at the answer. He pointed to the board and I realized that although my mind was in algebra, which was last week, my class was in geometry.  
  
  
Riley?  
  
  
30-60 triangle. X equals 45.  
  
  
Thank you Riley. Riley looked back at me with this smug superior look on his face. I sunk lower down in the chair, completely embarrased.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Glad to see your doing so well.  
  
  
Go to hell Riley. I shot back as he walked around and in front of me, effectively stopping me from continuing down the hall.  
  
  
No thanks. You know, offer still stands.  
  
  
Not a freaking chance. I shuddered and ducked past Riley's football conditioned body. He grabbed my elbow and spun me back around.  
  
  
At least think about it.  
  
  
No. No. No. No. No. How many times do I have to tell you, N-O. No. I yanked my arm free and started to jog down the hall.  
  
  
Everyone changes their minds eventually. He called after me, laughing derisively.  
  
  
I refuse to change my mind.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Dad! I'm home! I slung my backpack onto the chair in the front hall by the door, dropped the keys with a clatter on the table and hung my coat on the coat rack.  
  
  
Can you come in here please?  
  
  
He called from the living room. When I walked in, dad was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a very angry expression on his face.  
  
  
What's wrong daddy? I was a little worried that Jareth hadn't done the job properly and that this sober man in front of me remembered the stranger in my room last night when he was so not sober.  
  
  
Elizabeth called me this morning. Says you've been asking to stay over there more and more recently. She's not happy with it.  
  
  
Daddy?  
  
  
You need to stop. If you keep going over there she's going to call social services and make sure that you get placed in a foster home until you're eighteen.  
  
  
Dad? This man who looked so much like my father was less sober than I had assumed. This man scared me, because of the anger I saw in his eyes.  
  
  
You will have nothing to do with Elizabeth except for when she asks you to babysit for Toby. If I find out you've called her or asked for her help in anyway, I'll make sure you can't walk for a week. Do you understand?  
  
  
Yes sir. I whispered, wanting desperately to back up and cower in a corner. My foolish pride wouldn't let me. Even when I saw dad step towards me and raise his fist. When I finally got up, it was after I had heard the door close and his car start up and leave.  
  
  
Oh- I stopped myself before I could ask Jareth to come.  
  
  
What am I going to do?' Sarah turned the radio to a seventies station just as one of her favorite songs came on, more than a little ironic to the situation.  
  
  
Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
  
  
If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
  
  
'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
  
Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how  
  
  
'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
  
No wind, no rain  
  
  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can  
  
  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough'


	3. Ending

**Hearts Reset**  
  
  
  
By Kryptonite  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I am not, nor will I be in the immediate future, the owner of such a wonderful thing as the Labyrinth. I wish I owned a copy of the soundtrack though, I love the music.  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the last and final chapter. The very first part is Jareth's POV, just had to add that. Man is it pouring today. I'm afraid my comp's gonna go dead so I'm saving this every chance I get. Anyway, I'm watching the Labyrinth. I know I got the words to the story she told Toby mixed around but I came awfully close considering I was using my memory and trying to pay attention in class. For those of you who like this, enjoy.  
  
  


~^###^~  


_  
_  
Just call my name. I whispered, staring intently into the crystal. I can't do anything if you don't let me!'  
  
  
Your Majesty?  
  
  
Yes Willin?  
  
  
You have people here who wish to speak with you.  
  
  
Send them in. I made the crystal vanish and sat up straighter in his throne.  
  
  
After Sarah had left, I had cleaned up the throne room, simply because I couldn't stand the mess the goblins left. There were still a few around playing cards and one keg of whatever brew they were drinking this week.  
  
  
Your Majesty, this bumbling idiot destroyed my house! The complainer had dragged in one of Ludo's relatives. The slow-witted, slow-moving relation to Ludo made my mouth twitch up in a small, almost smile.  
  
  
And your point? The usual, I-don't-give-a-crap-speak-and-I'll-kill-you look was back in place on my face.  
  
  
Well... I was hoping... That is, Your Highness... that you could... well...  
  
  
Fix your house and punish this creature? Is that it?  
  
  
The dwarf looked relieved, Yes, Your Highness, that's it exactly. I waved my hand and the dwarf had disappeared along with Ludo's relative. Listening, I heard the dwarf's surprise at being dumped in the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
  
I had set Ludo's relative down at Ludo's house, which he shared with Sir Didymus, outside the Bog in the forest just before the wastelands in front of the Goblin City.  
  
  
Willin! I bellowed at the top of my lungs for the stuffy and over-dressed steward.  
  
  
Yes, Your Majesty? He bowed his way into the room.  
  
  
I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day, do you understand?  
  
  
Yes, Your Majesty. Standing, I left to my room, to try and mentally convince Sarah to use my gift.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I can't stay here. Dad was in his room and it was eleven at night. Elizabeth had called and asked for a baby-sitter but remembering dad's warning, which I knew also meant baby-sitting for the immediate future, I had turned down the job, saying I had a date.  
  
  
Elizabeth had wished me good luck on my date and when I hung up the phone I felt even worse than before. I didn't like lying to the one person who had helped me besides Jareth since The Time.  
  
  
What am I going to do? I whispered, pushing my hands against my ears, trying to block out the noises next door.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Sarah, I would appreaciate it if you would try to pay attention in my class. My math teacher raised an eyebrow in my direction, because I had been doodling on my paper instead of paying attention to the lesson.  
  
  
Sorry Mr Anderson. He returned to the lesson and I returned to my daydreams. I knew, deep down, that I was in love with Jareth, but I didn't know if I could live with him.  
  
  
So Sarah. Having fun yet? RIley teased. Mr Anderson had given me lunch detention because I hadn't been paying his lesson any mind.  
  
  
Riley was supposed to be helping me study for the test, but his hands were more intent on studying the lower half of my body.  
  
  
No. I said, shoving his hands away again for the hundredth time at least.  
  
  
Oh come on. I give you all the answers and in return, you give me what I want. Riley said, hands moving once again. Shoving him away I stood up and walked to the wall adjacent to the blackboard.  
  
  
I've already told you no a hundred times. What makes you think this will be different? He stood up and stretched, all his arrogance showing at once.  
  
  
Because no one can resist me for long. Riley answered, walking towards me. I tried to push him away from me, since he was intent on pressing me full against the wall, but he was too strong. So if you won't give me what I want, I'll take it. No one uses this room for the next period and no one will believe you.  
  
  
Unable to do anything else I had no choice. JARETH! HELP ME! The crystal around my next started to pulse but Riley just laughed kept doing what he wanted, dispite my best efforts to stop him.  
  
  
I wouldn't do that if I were you. Jareth's voice was like a miracle and it was right now I knew I was gonna spend the rest of my life, however long that might be, with him. Riley spun around at the sound of another voice.  
  
  
Who the hell are you? He sneered. I ducked past him and ran into Jareth's open arms.  
  
  
I was afraid you wouldn't come. I whispered into his chest.  
  
  
I'll always be there for you. He whispered back, kissing the top of my head.  
  
  
You can't be here.  
  
  
Why not? Jareth asked, focusing his attention on Riley for the first time.  
  
  
You- you don't have a visitor's pass, that's why. Now get out. Sarah has detention during lunch.  
  
  
And this is what you do during detention? Frowning, Riley started to say something but Jareth brought up a crystal and made it float towards Riley. Riley, being the stupid idiot he is, touched it and fell unconscious.  
  
  
What did you do? I whispered, just a little afraid of what could happen.  
  
  
Just a simple memory and truth charm. He'll tell them you got away and that he was trying to rape you. He's just asleep until someone finds him so he can't get away. Sighing, I burrowed back into his embrace.  
  
  
Don't leave me.  
  
  
I won't Sarah. I take it you want to come with me? He asked, I saw the hope in his eyes and smiling, I nodded. When I opened my eyes after the kiss, we were in his castle in the Underground.  
  
  
I love you Jareth.  
  
  
And I love you. Now and forever.  
  
  
Jareth and I were married within the week, and I was made immortal through a simple ceremony. We're expecting our first child in nine months. Jareth asked me if I wanted to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl but I told him that if he found out I was going to tip _him _headfirst into the Bog of Stench.  
  
  
My father was arrested for neglect and Elizabeth was truly sorry about the situation. Everyone thinks I ran away. Let them think that. I am happy in the Underground.


End file.
